


Loving Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 15





	Loving Friends

Ginny loved the timid girl from Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood and she wanted to see more of her than what she usually sees. She loved the way that she smiles. Ginny did not know how to talk to Luna about how she felt. Every single time that she decides that she is going to tell Luna she ends up just saying Hi to Luna and then cursing herself for being so weak and not being able to tell what she wanted. She confided in a few people and they had some opinions on how to deal with it. First was Hermonie Granger how advocated just telling her how she felt and that she would fell better about it after she did it. The second and other one was Harry. Harry suggested that she hang out with Luna and then see how Luna feels about her

Later

"I am sorry i do not feel that way about you" Luna says as she walks off holding hands with Cho Chang. I sit there for a minute as i feel like somebody just ripped my heart of my body. Then Hermonie Granger comes up to me and holds my hands and me and her walk out of the hallway and towards a secret place that only me and her knew about. Then a few seconds later...

**2:00 AM 1/3**

"Ughh" Said Ginny as she gets up from her bed and starts to walk around. After a couple of minutes she picks up a water glass and pours a glass of water with some ice in it. She goes into the common room of the Gryffindor dorms. She pulls out a music player and puts the earbuds in her ears and starts to play some music. Somebody walks down the stairs and taps my shoulder

"Hey Ginny" Says Hermonie  
"Did i wake you" Ginny says concerned. Ginny fidgets with her shirt of a hand holding a grenade shaped like a heart.   
"No not all...I have been up for a while" Says Hermonie  
"Could not sleep" Says Ginny pretending that she is inquiring about why she is not sleeping...but she really wanted Hermonie wanted to talk with her. "I though i was the only one who had trouble sleeping" Ginny continues 

"Yes...I could not sleep and No you are not the only one who as trouble sleeping" Says Hermonie. She undoes the hair tie of Ginny. She starts to protest but then Hermonie shoots her a look that says Stop. "I like it a lot better when you do not have your hair tied up... I think you look cuter"

"Which guy are you after?" Ginny says to her.   
"I am not..." She says kind of stuttering while Ginny Laughs  
"Is it that cute Hufflepuff that sits behind you in Defense" Ginny questions  
"Maybe.No. Definitely Not" Hermonie responds  
"It totally is" Ginny shoots back playfully  
"It is not" Says Hermonie

"If it is not him then who is it" She asks playfully. She notices the response of Hermonie. "Oh my god Hermonie what is wrong". Hermonie regains her sense and then she smiles at Ginny. "Oh no you do not get away this easily with telling me what is going on... So go on spill". 

"I do not want to talk about it" Hermonie replies   
"What is it hermonie" Says Ginny, pressing her  
"I really do not want to talk about it, It is embarrassing" Hermonie shoots back   
"Oh my god!" Says Ginny  
"What is wrong" Say Hermonie responding surprised. Ginny smiles as Hermonie. "What is wrong with you" Hermonie asks while smiling nervously.   
"Nothing wrong" Says Ginny  
"Go talk to her" Says Hermonie

 **The Next** **Day (Ginny's POV)  
**

I walks up to Luna Lovegood. I touches Luna on the Schoulder.  
"Hey Luna can we talk for a minute" I say to her  
"Sure what do you want to talk about" She replys to her


End file.
